Peace In Your Arms
by IAmVictoria
Summary: After the pack defeats the beast and saves Mason, Scott and Kira spend some well needed time together in the woods. An alternate 5b ending. "I really missed this" she finally said…breaking the silence. "When was the last time we got to just be together?"
**Peace in Your Arms**

An alternate 5b ending

It was over. It was finally over. All the fighting…the constant worrying…the anxiety…the uncertainties. Scott sighed…taking a deep breath as he allowed himself to relax for the first time in weeks…Mason was safe, the pack was safe and everything was fine…for now at least.

"Everybody ok?" he asked.

And they nodded…all too surprised and relieved and emotional to speak. Kira slid her hand around his waist…looking up at him with eyes filled with joy.

"It's over" she said "You did it Scott." He smiled at her…so proud of how brave she had been. "We did it." He corrected her, smiling and placing his arm around her.

…..

School was cancelled for a few days to allow for repairs to be done and everyone to readjust. A lot of students were hospitalised after being injured by the beast and many others including Mason had to be undergoing counselling following the traumatic experiences they'd had. It was a rough couple of days. The pack was mostly ok though…they had been more or less desensitized to the supernatural havocs of Beacon Hills but they still had a lot of issues of their own to work out. Malia and Stiles had both almost been killed by the desert wolf and had ended up saving each other's lives. This experience brought them so much closer to each other and they decided that they still had very strong feelings for each other and wanted to give it another try.

Scott and Kira also had a lot of things to talk about as Kira still hadn't told him about the sacrifice she made in order to help save Mason. She knew he'd understand but for some reason she couldn't find the right time to tell him.

The day before school was to be reopened…Scott surprised Kira at home and offered to take her for a stroll through the woods. Even though she was trying to catch up on studying, she happily said yes as she had barely seen him in the past couple of weeks and she missed him so much. The day was cloudy but the air was fresh and the sweet smell of freedom hung in the air. Neither said anything for a while as they held hands and walked through the towering trees. Scott hadn't felt this calm since before he got bitten. He knew that other threats would come but for now he was just happy and peaceful because he had his friends.

"I really missed this" she finally said…breaking the silence. "When was the last time we got to just be together?"

Scott smiled at her. "I know right" he said, stopping and turning to face her. "I missed you so much…there were so many times I felt like I was gonna lose you"

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily" she said, laughing.

"Race me" Scott said, as suddenly he felt like that little goofy kid in the first grade again. He only felt that way when he was with Kira… he was free to be himself…to be insecure and imperfect and dorky. He didn't have to pretend to be brave or strong when he was with her…he didn't have to act like he had all the answers and had everything in control. He could be vulnerable, and scared. He could be human with her…

"What?" she said, eyes wide and gazing at him in confusion.

"Race me through the woods" he repeated, tugging at her hand as he started to run a little.

"Are you sure you can handle being beaten by a girl?" she said, teasingly.

"In your dreams babe" he said as he sped off along the trail.

"No fair!" she shouted after him…speeding off towards his shadow. She quickly caught up with him and when he realised this he started running even faster…so fast that all the trees blended into each other and he couldn't tell them apart. His reflexes were flawless…he ducked branches and jumped over large rocks and streams with barely any thought. Scott felt like he was on top of the world.

He escaped his thoughts when he realised that the dainty little figure that had been running behind him a second ago was nowhere to be found. He stopped…turning around to see no sight of Kira.

"Kira!" He called. "Kira where are you?"

"Back here." He heard a faint answer somewhere in the distance.

When he got to her…she was lying on her side…holding her ankle and groaning in pain. "What happened?" he asked, stroking her ankle gently.

"I tripped over a rock" she said, smirking. "It's embarrassing I know" she grinned. Scott laughed as he took her pain "What kind of kitsune trips over a rock?" he guffawed. She punched him lightly on the shoulder as he helped her up. "A clumsy one" she said laughing with him.

"Can you walk?" he asked "You're healing right?"

"I think so" she said…almost falling as she attempted to walk. Scott picked her up.

"I'll carry you" he said, grinning. "No buts…" he said as Kira began to object. "We're almost there anyways"

"Where?" she asked.

"You'll see" he said firmly.

He carried her in his arms like he'd always imagined he'd carry her on their wedding day. It was something he'd always thought about. Kira was the one…the one he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with. They were young yes…but he loved her so much he couldn't imagine living without her. What he loved the most was that they knew each other so well…they had such a deep understanding of each other…he didn't have to see her everyday…nothing about their relationship was urgent…he didn't feel like they had to have it all right now. Instead he felt constantly blissful…even when he wasn't with her…he was content just knowing that he was safe with her and she was safe with him.

He brought her to the cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills. By this time, it was almost dusk and the moon was peeking out. The sky was laced with red and orange as the sun was just about to go down.

"Here we go" Scott said…as he put Kira down on a large blue blanket. "How's the ankle?"

"It still hurts a bit" she said…looking around in awe of what she was seeing. Scott had planned a picnic. There was a large basket next to the blanket and a large jug of juice sitting next to it. He had scattered rose petals around the blanket and tied a few balloons with the words I missed you all around.

"When did you do this?" she asked, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Just before I came to your house" he said, as he sat down beside her. "I didn't think we'd get here this late though."

"This is so nice" she said, stroking his cheek lightly with her fingers. "I love you so much" she said…gazing at him with so much emotion in her eyes, he felt like his heart was melting. "I love you too" he said as he brushed his lips against hers. "More than you can imagine"

She flung her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him…so close there was literally no space between them. She allowed herself to savour the feel and taste of him against her before deepening the kiss to a more passionate one. She felt like she was kissing him for the first time…and the last time…she felt like she was waiting her entire life to kiss him…even though it had only been a few hours at most since they last kissed. She didn't know how to describe it except that it took her breath away…every damn time.

"I have something to tell you" Kira said…breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" Scott said, kissing her again, reluctant to let her go. She pulled away and Scott frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a reason my ankle hasn't healed yet" Kira said…looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

She sighed. "I had to make a deal with the skinwalkers….they helped me fixed my sword so I could help you save Mason…"

"Yeah and what did they want in return?" Scott said, instantly worried about his girlfriend.

"My tail…" she said…."I had to give up my tail"

"Oh my gosh Kira" Scott said…in awe and disbelief at what she was telling him. This is why he loved her so much…she was so selfless…she had such a huge heart.

""What on earth were you thinking? He said, as she started to cry. "Kira…you didn't have to do that."

"I know" she said. "But I wanted to be useful…I didn't want you to go through it alone…I wanted to be able to help you Scott."

Scott couldn't help but shed a few tears too…she wanted to be there for him…and she gave up such a big part of herself to do it.

"Kira I love you so much…you mean everything to me." He said, wiping her tears.

She sobbed into his chest for a while….finally relieved that she was able to share it with him and to mourn the loss of her tail and the significant amount of her powers that went with it. But she knew she'd be ok…she'd get stronger overtime…she'd eventually earn another tail…she had no regrets…she'd do it all again.

They spent the next couple of hours feeding each other fruits and snacks…laughing…talking…and just enjoying each other's company. Kira fell asleep in Scott's arms and when they woke up it was almost morning and they had to rush home to get ready for school. The night was over…and once again…they'd be back at it…dealing with school and the supernatural.

And even though the peace they felt wouldn't last forever, they both knew that no matter what happened they would always be there for each other. Come what may, they'd always be able to find peace in each other's arms.


End file.
